


Perfect Drem // Skyrim oneshots

by Pochri



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LATER, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Romance, There is so many characters that I don’t want to tag them all, but I do, mostly sfw, nobody probably cares for it anymore, not really - Freeform, skyrim has taken over my life, will update tags as more chapters roll out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochri/pseuds/Pochri
Summary: Basically I like SkyrimI will do character/character and character/reader, no oc’s- sorry fellas.I will literally do any genders, don’t careAnd NSFW stuff.This story is from my wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

Salut! Hope you're having a wonderful /day/evening/morning/dusk/afternoon!

Here's the rules

1\. Only gender neutral unless requested otherwise

2\. I will do any gender pairing

3\. I will do fluff, angst, and other shit,

4\. I will do ANY race

5\. I will do dragon one shots

6\. I will do gore.

7\. I WILL DO COMPANIONS, DARK BROTHERHOOD, DAWNGUARD, MIRAAK, AND LGBTQ+!

Thank you. 


	2. Dovah / Paarthunax /

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paarthunax and Gender Neutral reader chill in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, and old. Enjoy

1.

/ ⇷ I was afraid ⇷ ⇸Fly ⇸ ⇷Did I never think of this?⇷ /

/ short one to start us off. Goodnight! /

The air was harsh, whipping across the figure as they traversed to the throat of the world, needing to see Parthunaax.

And that thought made a feeling twist in their gut. They wouldn't admit such a thing, that was too much for the Dovahkiin to ever say.

But that was alright. It need not be anything.

Finally, the Dovahkiin arrived, heart thundering in their rib cage, the journey, and the nipping air made it oh so difficult. "Ah, you've arrived, ⇷ Zu'u Lost Faas ⇷, Perhaps I should ⇸ Bo ⇸ you here next time, Dovahkiin.” The Elder Dovah teased, but with his tone it was hard to pin point. A smile graced the「 Chosen Races 」lips, their eyes twinkling with delight. They knew of his teasing ways, glad he had trusted them just enough.

"I think you would just scare the poor greybeards, Paarthurnax. Maybe you should be more patient." The Dovahkiin chuckled, watching as the green dragon shifted, a gleam of delight hidden in those eyes.

"But of course, Dovahkiin, How ⇷Drey Zu'u Neh Mindol Do Daar?⇷" Paarthurnax rumbled, Their talks brought him more delight than he could describe. It was gratifying, satisfying to speak with a mortal whom he trusted- and they returned his feelings. It was good to not be a lonely Dovah.

Or a lonely Dovahkiin.


	3. Alduin's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alduin muses over the Dovahkiin.

i.   
  
Alduin was not one for attachment. He had a task, a world to conquer, civilizations and races to destroy. Alduin couldn't get attached, simply put, because he would destroy it, or them. Yet, as he laid down his head, the snow whipping at his scales and dancing across the Dovahkiin, he felt adoration. It was an odd feeling, he had to admit, steam curling from his nostrils, red eyes studying the strange mortal that was his enemy.   
  
They made no move, and neither did he.  
  
His neck craned, snow slightly scraping at his jaw, a low rumble in the back of his throat. "Dovah." He lowly called out, watching as they turned to look at him, and it was a moment of peace.

"I see you don't quite make up to your name." The Dovahkiin spoke, slightly smiling.   
  
"And you, the same." Alduin softly chuckled, slowly raising his head. "We are at an impasse, I suppose." He wished, just for that moment, he was not how he was. A bloodthirsty scavenger, a powerful force who burned all those who stood against him, the first born of Akatosh himself. He felt remorse. "Perhaps, in another life."   
  
The Dovahkiin turned to look at the sky, snow and wind racing across their armor, weaving through their cape. They held such a powerful air, of which Alduin would _never_ admit, but..they were strong. There was no doubt in that. One day, time would come for him, and the Dovahkiin would deliver it. In this short moment of clarity, Alduin knew he would die. Maybe not die, but, he would taste defeat.  
  
It was a strange feeling.  
  
ii.  
  
Time had come. Souls shouted his name, cursed the world eater, a black smear across the stars and sky; he would always be seen as such, and he would always be destined as much.   
  
The Dovahkiin stood now, with heroes of old, anger and guilt painted across their body. Time had come, and the Dovahkiin would be the one to deliver.  
  
How funny, he mused, burying his feelings as the sky and air shuddered under his command, fire raining down, painting the serene afterlife with soot. How funny that now, he would be true to his name, feeling the souls wriggle inside him as he breathed fire, hoping that if he did win, the Dovahkiin would die quick.   
  
Alduin knew now, that he had gotten attached, that he ached as he swooped down, claws just a hair away from grazing his enemy, and that it was _purposeful_.   
  
And time had come. Alduin fought and screamed, feeling his flesh torn from his bone, and, he was no more.  
  
He could taste the Dovahkiins regret.


End file.
